


Right Hand of Hell

by Jorosiebuffie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Queen of Hell, Reader fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorosiebuffie/pseuds/Jorosiebuffie
Summary: Its pretty damn nice being the right hand of Hell’s queen....





	Right Hand of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- based on friend conversation over a tumblr post. We got out of hand and I am SO not sorry

Seriously?!

The insesid beeping from her iphone just kept on coming. Text after text filled in from various senders- she knew that without having to look. The demon sat alone in the darkened room, sprawled out in an unladylike fashion on the plush, blood-red velvet pillows that lined the room. 

“We get it,” she drawled to no one, annoyed after a particularly irritating series of beeps came from the device, “you’re all very much in need and it’s all very important.” 

Being the right-hand to the queen of hell meant dealing with a lot of whinny, low-level demons apparently.

Adjusting her position, Y/N let out a sigh that more closely resembled a growl. Her growing annoyance causing her physical discomfort as she lounged, scrolling on her tablet as she read. 

For a few glorious minutes, the throne room around Y/N was silent. Only the sound of distant screams of the damned drifted in from the hallway. Intent in her search for another fic, she allowed herself to relax. 

Just as Y/N was about to reach the good part (seriously, a 3000 word length “smut” fic that didn’t get to the stuff until the last 500 words? She should know better by now) the phone lit up again. Texts had turned to calls, with one coming in just moments after another ended. 

Stubborn to her heartless core, the demon was determined to ignore her digital pursuer that seemed to demand her attention. 

After the 7th or 8th continuous call, she snapped. 

“ENOUGH!!!” She screamed as she shot up into a seated position, her voice shrill and filling the room to the rafters with her unholy power. Her eyes flashed crimson.

Squeezing her fist tightly, the infuriating phone crumpled where it sat across the room. The insuring silence was broken only by the throbbing of Y/N’s meat suit in her ears. Her eyes flashed back to their Y/E/C state as her breathing steadied. A mischievous glint shown in them that could only be revealed by Loki himself. 

With a smirk and a satisfied nod, the demon threw herself back into the plush pillows and continued to read while humming ‘Highway to Hell’. 

She may not have the title of Queen of Hell, but she also didn’t have the responsibility either. 

“Long live the Queen,” Y/N deviously cooed as she continued scrolling. It may be good to be queen, but damn was it nice to be her right hand.


End file.
